The remote
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. A boring summer day for Yugi and Yami, they both want to watch the TV but in diferent channels. Who will get the remote first?. YY, a little yaoi.


YY4ever: Hey there! Finally I learned how to write stories, this is my first one, it has been in my mind for a long time so here it is. Also for a fast name you can call me just Nekogal, is another nickname I have. Yami and Yugi will help me up, right guys?

Yugi: sure think

Yami: yeah, sure…

Nekogal: you know Yami, I can kill you at any time I want

Yami: ok, ok. Oo Nekogal does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: on with the story!

The Remote

It was one of those sunny days in vacation, everyone was at the beach or having fun with their friends, but unfortunately Yugi wasn't one of those people, he was in his house taking care of the Game Shop, after all that Jiichan was out in the grocery store.

Yami and Yugi were at home with nothing to do, it's been like a year when they confessed their love for each other and were happy about it, but that doesn't mean they weren't bored.

Yugi in his room was laying in his bed watching the ceiling like it was some kind of cat singing with the colors of the rainbow. Bored and tired of counting the dots he stood up from his bed looking for his other half

"Yami? Hey where are you?"-Saying in a low voice-

No response.

"Maybe he is in the kitchen"

Yugi went downstairs hoping that his dark was in there but finding not sight of him. A little bit worried about this, then he remembered that Yami told him he was going to be at charge of the game shop. He relaxed and sat on the couch turning the TV on to watch the new episode of "Ghost Whisper" (A/N: I don't own Ghost Whisper)

Soon Yami closed the shop and went inside with his beautiful light

"Hey love, what you doing?" –Sitting in Yugi's side with a smile on his face-

"I'm watching Ghost Whisper Yami"

"I'm afraid that I want to see Dragonball Z Yugi" (A/N: I do not own Dragonball Z either)

"No, I'm watching Ghost Whisper Yami. It's a new episode"

"Well, even if it is, it's my turn to watch TV. I have nothing else to do"

"Me neither Yami"

At this point both boys were starting to get angry, there was nothing else interesting to do in the house. Both had very good reasons to have the remote, Yugi was the owner of the TV and half of the house, but Yami had been working at the shop all the day

"Please Yami, let me watch the TV" –Showing his puppy eyes-

"Oh Yugi, don't use those eyes against me please"

"Please?"

"Ok, you can have it"

"Really?"

"No"

After saying that Yami struggled to get the remote off Yugi's hand, trying his best to not hurt his light. Yugi reacted at this and pushed Yami's head off his chest, now both of them were actually fighting, they fell from the couch and kept with their fight. Yami could take the remote from Yugi and ran away with it changing the channel to Dragonball Z.

"Hey Yami, no fair!"

Yugi started following the pharaoh all around the house, but with no victory because he had short legs and couldn't run fast as Yami.

Then when nothing was wrong, Yugi fell to the floor. Yami saw him, it seemed he was hurt, he ran at his side and held him.

"Yugi are you ok?"

No response

"Sweetheart?"

Yugi opened his eyes quickly and grabbed the remote from Yami, running away from his lover like a four year old boy.

"Gotcha!"

Yugi turned the TV again to his channel and ran away from Yami. The pharaoh didn't realized what happened, he shook his head and stood up to catch Yugi. They ran in circles until Yugi went upstairs to his room, Yami followed and round up him in a corner, Yugi still with the remote in his hand holding it tight.

"Ok Yugi, now be a good boy and give the remote"

"I don't think so"

"Then you leave me no choice!"

Yami began tickling Yugi everywhere in his tiny body, making him laugh very very loud begging to stop it.

"Yami…! Please stop…!"

Yami took the remote again and ran off to the living room and changed the channel one more time, he sat in the couch looking if Yugi came back but he didn't. He sat relaxing all his body and enjoying the show.

Yugi came down after like 5 minutes, walking slowly towards Yami. Sitting at his side staring at him.

"Hey Yami"

Yugi's voice sounded with lust, catching Yami's attention and wondering what was wrong.

"Are you feeling right Yugi?"

"Oh…of course I am love. I even do feel with a lot…of energy"

Yami gulped at this sentence, he never thought that Yugi could be like this, it was very surprising and unexpected.

Yugi started to get closer to Yami, and looked at him with even more lust than before. Suddenly Yugi began to get his shirt off very slowly, leaving vulnerable his pale skin.

Yami was worried but at the same time felt like wanted to do it

"I'm sorry Yami is just…that is so hot in here…"

Both stared at each others eyes, getting closer and closer and finally their lips touching in a deep kiss. Yami biting Yugi's lower lip begging for entrance, the light opened his mouth letting Yami's tongue explore the moist cavern. The pharaoh could taste a little of sugar and vanilla, something delicious to him. Now both were moaning when their tongues met in an endless dance. But at any time they had to breathe (A/N: Damn it!)

They separated and looked at each other, Yugi got off of Yami's lap and turned the channel, for Yami's surprise Yugi used the kiss to take the remote (A/N: What a villain, isn't he?) He couldn't believe it, but either way he enjoyed it a lot. He walked to Yugi and tried to take the remote from him once more, both struggling with all their strength to get it.

But it was a lot of strength they were using and for their surprise the remote went flying from the hands of both and jumped to the window and fell to the floor, obviously now the remote was destroyed. Both looked at each other a little bit sad

"Yami, what can we do now?"

Yami gave a smirk and carried Yugi in to his arms in bridal style

"You will know it very soon love"

Yugi blushed at this, knowing what was going to happen between both of them in a few minutes.

Yami went upstairs very happy and laughing at his dirty thoughts. They closed the room and the only sound that could be heard was their moans and Yugi's screaming.

Nekogal: There it is, I hope you enjoyed it as I did while writing it. I do apologize if I made any orthographic mistake, this is my first fic, please understand. I think that I will be writing more stories later because I have 2 weeks of vacation by now.

Yami: I wanted to do it with Yugi, Nekogal! Why you didn't continue?

Yugi: -Blushes like a tomato-

Nekogal: because I wanted it that way, anyway you will do it with Yugi in other stories, so be patient.

Yami: Thanks, I guess…

Yugi: -still blushing- Review please! Nekogal will love to know what you think about it!!

Nekogal: until next time!


End file.
